


Dreamcatcher

by illuminaughtease



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (there is an image in this fic if you're reading at work or school heads up!), M/M, PWP, age 22 Dipper, bottom!Bill is a gift, featuring miniature Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illuminaughtease/pseuds/illuminaughtease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill pays a visit to Dipper and gets caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamcatcher

There were a few ways to trap a dream demon. You could create a binding circle and with a few simple words and some less simple ingredients hold them within a barrier, you could have the mental fortitude to build a trap and hold them until someone else could extract them, or if you didn’t have magic you could just put a dream catcher above your bed.

Bill Cipher was a dream demon. He was a nearly omniscently powerful creature with intellect and style. He was also trapped in a _godforsaken dream catcher_.

When had Pine Tree figured out this trick? Who had told him? Or was he just working off one of his irritatingly asute hunches? Blowing falling strands of blond out of his face he grumbled to himself. What a stupid night to decide to debut a human form. The thrice damned dream catcher had grabbed him as soon as he’d entered the kid’s bedroom and sapped him so dry he couldn’t even change back. He was effectively stuck.

This was not even close to fair play. He and Pine Tree had reached a sort of truce over the last seven years. He didn’t try to kill the entirety of Gravity Falls and Dipper came back to stay every summer. It had been going great until this year. The brat had decided he was moving to the town permanently and apparently that meant the deal was off.

What a crock.

“Hey, Pine Tree!” Bill called, tugging with his awkward human limbs against the woven threads of the catcher. Weirdly enough it had forced him down to fit into it, leaving him at a grand height of about six inches. Embarrassing, that’s what it was. “Dipper Pines! Wake  _Up_!” He yelled as loudly as he could. Tiny lungs made him less effective than a doll with a string.

Apparently he’d managed to get through to the idiot though, as he heard a grunt from below him. “Pine Tree get me out of this thing! It itches!” And he was feeling weaker by the second. Dipper didn’t have to know that part.  The man in the bed raised himself up onto one elbow, rubbing at his eye with a free hand, and blearily took in the sight before him.

There was a tiny man in a golden tuxedo snarling and straining against the bright threads of his dream catcher. What the hell? “…Bill?” He questioned softly, a yawn overtaking him before he could get the entire name out. “Yes, Bill. Get me out of this damned thing!”

Dipper reached up and unhooked the trinket from a nail above his headboard, inspecting the struggling demon. “Why do you look like that?” A finger ran over the thread across his chest and Bill growled. “You look human.. but like.. tiny.”

“You were always a master of the obvious, Pine Tree. I was coming to show it to you but now I’m trapped because you put up one of these stupid charms. Why? I haven’t done anything to you in years!” Well if one discounted the fact that he often left dead animals and dead animal bits around, hid teeth and bones for Dipper to find, and invaded the man’s dreams whenever he had a little free time. Nothing harmful, then. That was fair.  

Dipper shrugged, further irritating Bill, and yawned again. “Mabel made it. I just put it up there to make her happy. You’re breathing kinda heavy.. is this hurting you?” Another thread, this one traveling up the creature’s thigh, was followed by those curious fingers. “Or is it something else?”

He hissed, eyes narrowing at the human above him, and spat. “Human flesh is so sensitive.” That made Dipper’s eyebrows raise. Maybe it was because he was still sleepy, or maybe because Bill was incapable of hurting him right then, but it only took a moment for the human to make a very stupid decision. “I can help with that.” He whispered.

Bill would have been incensed, and his eyes glowed for a brief second as if to show it, but he lacked the ability to fight back as Dipper sat the dream catcher carefully atop his pillow. There was no way that he could be thinking of doing what Bill thought he was. So sure was he that good ol'Pine Tree would never have such dark thoughts he quipped. “Sure. Go right ahead.”

Dipper’s next move, in Bill’s mind, was to set about freeing him from the confines of the catcher’s threads. Instead the sound of ripping fabric filled his ears. A full ten seconds passed as he processed the breeze now blowing against his skin. “What the hell are you doing, Pine Tree?!” He cried, trying to kick his feet only to have his shoes and socks pulled off by strong fingers.  Still bound he managed to raise himself enough to survey the damage. His whole suit was ripped open, hanging uselessly from his shoulders and thighs, and he didn’t much care for the look being leveled at him.

“I’m helping, Bill. You woke me up in the middle of a great dream, yanno?” Dipper picked the charm, and the demon, up from the pillow and inspected his work. “Since you had to go and be a pain, and I’ve got you tied up, you can make it up to me.” When had Pines gotten so sure of himself? Cursing himself for not watching more closely what the kid, now man, had gotten up to over the last few years Bill forced a laugh out.

“Oh yeah? Alright. Not like I can fight you from here, anyway. Make you a deal, kid. Just like old times. Before you hit the hay again you let me go, and I’ll let you do whatever without flaying your mind once I’m free.” His manic grin was more teeth than mirth.

_“Deal.”_

And that was how Bill found himself being carefully stripped of his shredded suit and pulled out of the dream catcher. Still to weak to go back on his deal and just leave he leaned back against Dipper’s palm and spread his thighs. “Well, kid? I thought you were gonna punish me for wakin’ you up. Why are you just stariiiii _iiiiiing oh hells…!_ ”

Never let it be said Bill couldn’t appreciate a good lashing. Dipper’s thick tongue  was almost too large to fit between the demon’s pale thighs. He licked slowly, lapping at the hardening flesh of Bill’s cock. Saliva covered his prick, dripping down his balls to be caught on the next pass of that fantastic muscle. His arms raised over his head, catching Dipper’s fingers in a tight grip, as he stretched his legs farther apart.

“Grab your ass, Bill. Spread it.” The words were panted across his spit slicked hips. It tore a whimper from him as he dropped his hands and raised his legs. It would have been humiliating if he were actually human. Demons had very little shame, however, and he presented his hole to Dipper’s questing tongue with enthusiasm. “Yeah.. ahh.. Pine Tree that’s great.. lick me up.. yeah.”

The stream of words leaving Bill with every breath spurred his new lover on and Dipper clamped his whole mouth over the shrunken demon’s cock and ass. Slurping, sucking, insistantly pushing at his tight, quivering, entrance. It tore a scream from the creature’s throat and he let go of  his ass to grab at the fingers so carefully holding him. His body was on fire. Wave after wave of pleasure bombarded his system as he was practically swallowed. “Dipper.. Dipper more.. oh god suck harder.. I’m gonna  _die_.. I’m gonna die on your  _ **tongue**_.. fuck. Fucking.. aahnngh!”

His orgasm had no gradual buildup. It was a sudden sledgehammer of nerves firing and every muscle in his body locked as his sack pumped load after load of cum into Dipper’s waiting mouth. It went on forever and for only a split second. His eyes rolled back into his head as he felt the sucking continue. It was too much. He couldn’t.. like a puppet getting its strings cut he collapsed against the palm of his tormentor’s hand. Bill whined as his softening prick was lapped clean. The moan that vibrated him down to his very bones told him that Dipper knew exactly what had happened.

“My turn.”

Bill opened one eye, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. “What?” He felt them changing positions on the bed, Dipper leaning back on the headboard of his bed, and raised himself up onto shaky elbows to see where this was all leading. The man’s free hand was shoving his boxers down, just under his ass, and his not unimpressive cock bounced in the air as it popped free of it’s confines. “Get me off.” He ordered, as if that really explained anything.   
  
Bill was suddenly being moved without any input, his legs spread and the head of Dipper’s cock squirting precum up into the crack of his ass. It was never going to fit, never, but the motions were still enough to make the demon’s flagging dick take notice. He was forced to suck up the liquid as it escaped the tip of Dipper’s cock while the man stroked it.   
  
“Go on. Hump my dick. You know you want it. If you were big enough I’d fill your ass up. I’d eat my cum out of you just so I could fit more inside. You’d be my whore.” A litany of filthy language was leaving Dipper under his breath, almost as though he was speaking more to himself than to Bill. It still made heat race through the dream being’s veins. He felt  himself being moved again as Dipper’s strokes sped up. “Nngh. Gonna.. cum.. gonna.. a-ahh fuck Bill… fuck..!”   
  
Bill realized what the other man was planning right as it was happening. Globs of white spunk jetted out of that huge prick and all over him. It was in his hair, in his mouth, running down over his nipples and his own cock was soaked in it. The bitter taste flooded his tastebuds as Dipper continued to milk more onto him.

“Filthy bitch.” The words were laced with tired affection as he lifted Bill up to his mouth once more. Sliding down on the bed he opened his mouth and spread the demon’s thighs. “Ride my tongue. Fuck my face while you’re covered in my cum.” When had his innocent Dipper learned how to talk like that? It made Bill moan softly as he was put in position. Holding onto a finger with each hand he began to rock his slim hips back and forth slowly. Saliva and cum covered him from head to toe and he felt like he’d never be clean again. He’d never wanted to be dirty more in his life. “F-fuck.. Dipper..  _Dipper!_ ” 

Dipper made another stupid decision, as he felt Bill grinding his little cock against his tongue. He was keeping that dream catcher. 

**Author's Note:**

> smutcipher.tumblr.com  
> art and fics and smut oh my


End file.
